Радиостанции в GTA Chinatown Wars
В Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars появляются 11 радиостанций. В Nintendo DS версии игры доступно всего 5 радиостанций, в версию для PSP было добавлено ещё 6 дополнительных. Они также появляются в версиях для iOS и Android, на которых также помимо этого появляется радиостанция для пользовательской музыки. Ввиду маленького объёма картриджа Nintendo DS радио-саундтрек в игре значительно урезан - отсутствуют ведущие и реклама, а песни представлены в виде инструментала. Радиостанции названы в честь лейблов или исполнителей, который внесли свой вклад, хоть и с инструментальными песнями без вокала. Радио можно переключать в транспорте через кнопки на сенсорном экране. В автомобилях специальных служб (полицейской машине, скорой помощи, пожарной машине) радио нет. В некоторых пиратских версиях может быть заменено на радио из GTA IV, например, радиостанция Ticklah была заменена на Vladivostok FM. В городе можно найти билборды некоторых радиостанций из GTA IV (например Liberty Rock Radio), но они недоступны для прослушивания игроку. Музыка к вступительным титрам и заглавной темы игры была написана рэперами Ghostface Killah и MF Doom. Доступные во всех версиях Ticklah Радиостанция даб и регги-музыки. Названа в честь даб/регги исполнителя Ticklah. * Ticklah feat. Rob Symeonn - "Pork Eater" (2007) * Sonic Boom - "The Dub and the Restless" (2001) * Rootical Sound - "Dub It Today" (2001) * Douglass & Degraw feat. Rob Symeonn - "Wicked a Go Dub It" (2001) * Rootical Sound - "Horny Dub" (2000) * Calbert Walker - "General TSO" (2001) * Ticklah - "Descent" (2007) * Ticklah - "Nine Years" (2007) Deadmau5 Радиостанция электронной и прогрессив-хаус музыки. Названа в честь диджея deadmau5. * BSOD - "Oblique" (2006) * BSOD - "Choplifted" (2008) * Deadmau5 feat. MC Flipside - "Hi Friend" (Instrumental Mix) (2008) * Deadmau5 - "Rubiq" (2006) * BSOD - "Tilt" (unreleased) (2006) * BSOD - "Lollercoaster" (Kinda Funny Remix) (2006) * BSOD - "Lollercoaster" (Outright Hilarious Remix) (2006) * BSOD - "Saws And Squares" (2006) * BSOD - "Game Over" (2007) * BSOD - "Milton" (2008) Alchemist Радиостанция инструментала экспериментального хип-хопа. Названа в честь музыкального продюсера The ' Alchemist'. * Gangrene - "The Lost One" (2009) * Gangrene - "Haha" (2009) * Gangrene - "Assassin" (2009) * Gangrene - "Crimerate" (2009) * Gangrene - "Future Trains" (2009) * Gangrene - "Clubster" (2009) * Gangrene - "The Thirst" (2009) * Gangrene - "Quick Jux" (2009) * Gangrene - "Crack" (2009) * Gangrene - "Tight" (2009) Truth & Soul Радиостанция джаза, соула, лёгкой музыки и фанка. Названа в честь лейбла Truth and Soul. * Bronx River Parkway - "Song for Ray" (2008) * El Michels Affair - "Detroit Twice" (2003) * El Michels Affair - "Too Late to Turn Back" (2003) * Lee Fields & The Expression - "My World" (2008) * El Michels Affair - "El Pueblo Unido" (2005) * Bronx River Parkway feat. Jose Parla & The Candela All Stars - "La Valla" (2006) * Bronx River Parkway feat. The Candela All Stars - "Me Toca" (2007) * The Expressions - "Money Is King" (2005) * Cosmic Force - "Ghetto Down" (2008) * Cosmic Force - "Trinidad Bumb" (2005) Prairie Cartel Радиостанция рока, электроники и инди музыки. Названа в честь группы The Prairie Cartel. * Prairie Cartel - "Burning Down the Other Side" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Beautiful Shadow" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Magnetic South" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Narcotic Inciduos" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Fuck Yeah, That Wide" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Cracktown" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Suitcase Pimp" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "No Light Escapes There" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Lost All Track of Time" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Cloud Sombrero" (2009) Доступные только на PSP, iOS и Android DJ Khalil Хип-хоп радиостанция, на которой играют песни, спродюсированные DJ Khalil. * Defari - "Show Some Luv" (2009) * Bo Da Goodfella - "Live From The Garden" (2009) * Kida - "Street Music" (2009) * Luguz - "High Off Myself" (2009) * Bishop Lamont - "Inconvenient Truth" (2007) * Latroce Mex - "Le Tsar" (2009) * God'sHand - "Die With My Jutsu" (2009) * Chace Infinite feat. Krondon & Phil The Agony - "Welcome" (2009) * Roc C & Illa J - "Turn It Up" (2009) * Hot Dollar feat. Kobe - "Night Life" (2008) * DJ Khalil & Chin Injeti - "China" (2009) Tortoise Радиостанция пост-рок музыки. Названа в честь группы Tortoise. * Tortoise - "Minors" (2009) * Tortoise - "Salt the Skies" (2004) * Tortoise - "Charteroak Foundation" (2009) * Tortoise - "Seneca" (2000) * Tortoise - "High Class Slim Came Floatin' In" (2009) * Tortoise - "Penumbra" (2009) * Tortoise - "Gigantes" (2009) * Tortoise - "Northern Something" (2009) * Tortoise - "Prepare Your Coffin" (2009) * Tortoise - "Ten-Day Interval" (1998) Turntables on the Hudson Радиостанция этнической музыки. Названа в честь музыкального фестиваля. * Nickodemus - "2 Sips & Magic" (2009) * Nickodemus & Osiris - "Brooklyn Ole" (2001) * Zeb - "Toe to Toe" (2009) * Nickodemus - "Sun Children" (instrumental) (2009) * Nickodemus & Quantic - "La Lluvia" (instrumental) (2009) * Nickodemus & Zeb - "Bellies & Brass" (2007) * Zeb - "Revolutionary Dreams" (2006) * Zeb - "Afro Disco" (Infragandhi & Cameleon Selecta Remix) (2008) * Zeb - "Turbo Jeepsy" (2007) * Zeb - "Balkany & Flowers" (2007) Anvil Радиостанция на которой играют песни метал группы Anvil. * Anvil - "666" (1982) * Anvil - "Metal on Metal" (1982) * Anvil - "March of the Crabs" (1982) * Anvil - "Forged in Fire" (1983) * Anvil - "School Love" (1981) * Anvil - "Thumb Hang" (2007) * Anvil - "Winged Assassins" (1983) Sinowav FM Радиостанция, на которой играет традиционная китайская музыка. * Ren Tongxiang - "Caravan Bells on the Silk Road" (1993) * He Xunyou - "Flying Carp" (2001) * Central Traditional Orchestra - "A Trip To Lhasa - Movement 4: Driving Out Demons" (2002) * Wang Changyuan - "Battling Against Typhoon" (2000) * Wang Changyuan - "Guangling Strains" (2004) * Wang Changyuan - "Lofty Mountains and Flowing Water" (2002) * China Central Folk Music Orchestra - "Oriole Singing" (2001) * Zhu Runfu - "Autumn Reflections by the Dongting Lake" (1998) DFA Радиостанция дэнс-панка, диско и электроники, на которой играют песни с лейбла DFA Records. * Altair Nouveau - "Space Fortress" (2009) * Walter Jones - "The Odyssey Sound" (Mogg & Naudascher Edit) (2006) * Mogg & Naudascher - "Moon Unit Part 1" (2007) * The Juan MacLean - "The Simple Life" (2008) * Mogg & Naudascher - "Moon Unit Part 2" (2007) * Plastique de Rêve - "Lost in the City" feat. Ghostape (2008) * Skatebård - "Pagans" (2007) * Max Brannslokker - "Stropharia" (2008) * Strangelets - "Riot on Planet 10" (Blitz Gramsci Remix) (2007) Доступные только на iOs и Android Independence FM Радиостанция пользовательской музыки. Игрок должен создать плейлист в iTunes под названием "GTA", который позволит игре произвольно воспроизводить песни в плейлисте. Рейтинги Всем станциям присваивается рейтинг от нуля до пяти звезд, в зависимости от того, как часто игрок их слушает. Его можно посмотреть через радио плеер в КПК. См. также * Радиостанции в GTA 1 * Радиостанции в GTA London 1969 * Радиостанции в GTA 2 * Радиостанции в GTA III * Радиостанции в GTA Vice City * Радиостанции в GTA San Andreas * Радиостанции в GTA Liberty City Stories * Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories * Радиостанции в GTA IV * Радиостанции в GTA V Категория:Радиостанции Категория:GTA Chinatown Wars